The Missing Ones
by Albinokittens300
Summary: The collected stories about The Four Fallen Summoners Parent(Warning: Canon X OC). Read And Review.
1. Rollan's Parent's- Vincent X Aidana

**A/N- So, if your on DA, you've read all of these. But, basically I created Oc's/ given names and stories for the Four Fallen Parents we hardly know about. Rollan's father, Conor, Abeke and Meilin's mothers. I gave them the names of Vincent, Addie, Dahlia and Lin in that order.**

 **Well, here's Adiana and Vincent. I ship it, by the way XD.**

A gentle hand woke Aidana up. Opening her eyes, she saw blue ones looking back at her. Smiling, she recognized them as Vincent's. Meaning not only was he back, but her head was clear. And that she was okay.

Sitting up on the small hay bale that served as a bed, Aidana kissed him. When she was wrapped in a hug afterwards, a large kick was felt. Making her gasp and jerk away. By the look on his face, Vincent felt it too. So far, at five months, she had not felt much kicking. And not enough to let others feel it. Quickly, they both placed a hand on her swollen belly.

The whole of the group in the small looked at the couple. Some with happiness, some with distain. When Vincent had rescued Aidana about a year ago, and took her it, some welcomed her. While others attempted to convince him to leave her. Her becoming pregnant nearly split the entire group in half. None o them knew how they planned on raising a child when they themselves had to scrap or what they had.

Aidana and Vincent thought the same thing. But even so, were excited to welcome the baby in to the world.

After eating the small meals they were able to get that day, the little group laid down to sleep. Vincent wrapped Aidana in an embrace. His hands resting in the same place that they had been early. Before falling back to sleep, Aidana whispered to him. "Ya know, this is going to be much, much harder to do once the baby comes...What if we can't take care of him or her?"

"It will." Vincent admitted. "But we make it. I promise."

 **A/N- I'll just be posting ALL of them at once.**


	2. Conor's Parent's- Fenray X Addie

**A/N- Yayyy! Second one! Conor's parents this time. Fenray and Addie. Sorry about the cliché-ness. I ship this, too XD. I kinda...ship them all.**

Addie spared a glance over to the grass where the three boys played. Keeping watch on little Conor. At three years old, he was still not fully ready for older Wallace and Garrins roughhousing. Seeing none, she pulled a blonde lock out of her face went back to picking the veggies from her small garden.

But the clam didn't last long. A horse rode up to the house. Not just any, a horse that was being ridden by her husband. And he didn't look vary happy.

He rode up beside her. The boys stopped playing and waited. "What's wrong?" She asked quickly.

"A pack of wolves was spotted. Me and the some others are gonna try and drive them off. Take the boys inside."

She didn't need to. At those words, Wallace picked up Conor and Garrin opened the door. All it took was the mention o their least beast to send them running. Addie didn't spook so easily. Before taking shelter, she wanted to know more about what was going on. Worried for her husband.

"Where are they, and how many." Was all she asked.

"North, and someone said at least ten." He informed her.

Without hesitation, she gasped and pulled her hand to her face. A single tear slide down her face. One lone wolf to several strong men was incredibly dangerous. But a pack ten strong was almost suicide. No matter how you sliced it. He wrapped a single arm around her, and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay. We're gonna be fine. I'll be home in time for supper."

"Good. Fenray, I swear, you better come back to me. To us."

"I will." He said, and rode off.


	3. Abeke's Parent's- Pojalo X Dahlia

**A/N- Yup. Abeke's parents. Pojalo and Dahlia. Just so you know, my headcanon for these two are that they were forced to marry, and didn't really love eachother to romantically. If any, I don't ship these two XD. Warning: Sadness.**

"I will not. End of discussion." Pojalo said. Dahlia almost let out a growl. And used a burst of speed to stand in front of him and make him pause.

"Yes, you will. If you do anything I ask, you will do this." She said. "Pojalo, you know-"

It was her turn to stop. Pecking out behind the edge of the hut, was little Abeke. Her five year old angle. The fact that he favored their oldest daughter was fairly common knowledge, but she was sure it would break her heart to hear them speck of it like this. Lowering her voice, she continued.

"You know that you favor Soama. Abeke is not your typical girl, yes, but she deserves your love as much as her. You complain she does not excel in things like art and pottery? Then let her have something to excel in. Take her hunting. teach her to use a bow." Dahlia said. "She will not disappoint."

"Fine. I'll take her. But when she gets hurt, or is not interested, don't blame me." He said. Walking of again. This time she let him. Fallowing her daughter around the small home.

Abeke sat against the wall, crying. Dahlia knew something was seriously upsetting her then, as Abeke nearly never cried. Without a second thought, she scooped her up in her lap and held her. Letting her cry her eyes dry and just comforting her with being there.

"Mommy, why doesn't father love me like Soama?"

"Oh, sweetheart, he does. It's just...it's complicated, okay?" She said. Hoping she could make her little girl believe the lie. "He's just not...as proud of you. But that will change."

 _And even if it doesn't,_ she thought, _I am._


	4. Meilin's Parent's- Teng X Lin

**A/N: And last but not least, Meilin parent's. Teng and Lin. yes, Lin is short from Meilin. I wanted their names to be connected somehow. Even though this was the shortest, I took a poll and this was the favorite. I SHIP IT.**

"I should have known you'd find a way out, love." Teng said. Entering the garden. Smiling at his wife, dangling her bear feet in the water to the pond.

"Don't blame me, blame him!" She said jokingly, pointing to an her alligator in the water. "He was having none of the conferment of our room. So I decide that the garden couldn't harm the baby, and snuck out here." Absentmindedly, she rubbed her large, swollen belly.

He sat next to her and rubbed her belly a few times, too. The proud, strong general melted like butter in the presence of his growing family. For a while, they sat there in silence. Just enjoying being together. Teng job took him away a lot. More then Lin admitted she liked.

"So, how long?" Teng asked as she leaned on him.

"The midwives say any day now. Could you stay? Please?" She asked. Wanting desperately for him to present for the birth.

"I'll...see what I can do. But I can't make promises." He admitted.

Settling on that, she rested he head back on his shoulder. She couldn't wait to meet their baby. Their legacy.


End file.
